The Outsiders:Life or death? Love or hate?
by Slytherinbaby101
Summary: "She is only 14! She doesn't deserve this!" Darry yells at me. "You were being selfish! You have no reason to want to die! She shouldn't be in that hospital bed withering away by the momnet!" He is right. I shouldn't have done what I did.
1. Chapter 1

I hear a gun being unlocked from safe mode. I run towards the sound to find Pony holding a gun to his head. "No Pony! Don't do it!" He looks at me and I know he won't listen. I lunge for the gun and he pulls the trigger. I fall to the ground. Tears streaming from my eyes. I can't breathe. The bullet went right through my chest. I manage to squeak out a weak "Help!" My breathing is growing harder with each minute. My heart is beating faster than normal and I think I'm dying. The guys all burst through the door and find me laying on the floor in a puddle of my own blood. Steve scoops me up and runs. Soda starts his truck and Steve lays me down in the back. Somewhere in the middle of the ride I hear Steve say,"Come on Brooke. Hang on a little longer!" I feel my eyes growing heavier. I can't keep them from shutting. My eyes shut and I fall into darkness. That's all I can remember.

Steve Pov  
Here I am holding my bestfriend's sister in my arms while she is dying. I try to keep her from closing her eyes but she's slipping away by the minute. "Drive faster Soda!" I scream. He lays down his foot on the gas and within seconds we arrive at the hospital. I pick Brooke up gently but quickly from the backseat and we run into the ER. The nurses see us and begin calling for more staff. They load Brooke onto a stretcher and wheel her away, hooking weird machines up to her. She is out of sight within moments. All I can do now is pray that she makes it through. The last thing the Curtis' need is another family member dying.

Soda Pov  
Brooke is out of my sight now. I can't cry. I am a greaser and greasers don't cry. She must be in so much pain. I feel tears coming on but I quickly wipe them away. "Sir?" A nurse says looking right at me. "Yes?" I say hoping for news on Brooke. "Brooke is in critical condition. We are going to take her in for emergency surgery if we have your permission." I look at her for a moment then say,"Of course anything that can give her a chance of living." The nurse smiles at me and takes my hand,"God is with you and your family." She walks away. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "You need to call Darry and the others. They should be here." Steve says. I nod and walk to the phone wondering how I can tell them. Darry doesn't even know yet. I pick up the phone and dial.


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting for Happiness

Darry Pov  
I got the phone call from Soda when I was on my way home. I get the guys together and then head to the hospital. "How is she?" I ask Soda who is devastated and looks like he's been crying. "She is in critical condition. They took her in for emergency surgery." "To take out the bullet? Where did it hit her?" "It went through her chest and is lodged near the heart. They have to remove it so it doesn't shift into her heart." At this news I want to cry. I want to break down and just cry in front of everyone. She is only 14. Too young to be in this situation. "Where's Pony?" We all need to have a serious conversation with him." Soda says. Steve nods and I can tell he's been crying as well. Johnny comes in the waiting room with Dallas. They look sad. The guys love Brooke. She lights up everyone's day. She is the smile on everyone's face. We all need her. Or I think we would all be lost.

Johnny Pov  
I've always been close with Brooke. I don't usually like little kids in the gang. Especially girls. They make me nervous. But Brooke was different. She didn't make me uncomfortable and she helped me escape my parents a few times. I can also never forget her helping me get away from some dirty soc. She kicked him where the sun don't shine about 3 times. He asked for it. He probably won't be able to have kids. I look up at Dallas who is standing next to me. I can see the pain in his eyes. She was like a sister to him. She made him soft. He had a special place for her in his heart. As did we all though. "How long will the surgery take?" I ask nervously. "We don't know yet, hopefully not long so we can get some news." Soda says. I nod and then sit down in a chair. I begin to think about Pony. He tried to kill himself. Was it because he misses his parents and can't take it? Was it bullying? Or was he just tired of life? I don't know but when Brooke lunged for the gun to save him, he pulled the trigger. He never should have pulled it. He put his little sister in the hospital. He doesn't seem to care. He isn't here. I hope someone took the gun. "Dally?" I say quietly. "Yeah?" He asks. "Did someone take the gun from Pony?" "Yeah Steve did thank God. Pony would be dead by now if he didn't. Stupid kid. Has no reason to want to die. His life is easy compared to the rest of the Curtis'." I can't help but think that what Dally said was true. Pony is my friend. A good one in fact, but Brooke didn't deserve any of this.

Pony Pov  
I know I hurt her. She is in the hospital. I can't go. I can't go see her. I don't wanna see her withering away in the hospital bed. I know I'm gonna get it from the guys when they return from the hospital. I think the bullet went through her chest. I don't know what persuaded me to put a gun to my head. I miss my parents but I think we all do. I know Brooke took it the hardest. She was 7. We told her they weren't coming back and Soda had hugged her for hours letting her cry her eyes out while he stayed strong for her. We all needed to be strong for her. "They loved me right? They won't ever forget us right?" She asked finally calming down. "No, they will always love us. We have our own personal guardian angels now." I remember Soda telling her.


	3. Chapter 3: Visits to room 112

Soda Pov  
I see a nurse walk quickly down the hall. "Mr. Curtis?" She says looking at me. "Yes how is she?" "The surgery went fine but she is still knocked out from the morphine and medicine we used to knock her out for surgery. Hopefully she wakes up soon or she'll be in a coma. If that happens we'll wait to see what happens." My heart sinks. She might not ever wake up. The nurse probably saw all our faces drop from hopeful to depressed and upset. "She is young. She has a better survival rate than any other person. Keep praying. I know I am." The nurse walks back down the hall and then a doctor comes out. "Hi, I'm Doctor Taylor. I would like to let you know that you guys may go in two at a time to see Brooke. One at a time if you like. Two tops though, we don't want to over stimulate her. She has been opening her eyes but isn't responding so if you don't want to see that I suggest not going in." I see Johnny sit down. I don't blame him. I understand where he is coming from. It's graphic. I admire these people for working here with sad cases like these for a living. "Who's first?" The doctor asks. "Me and Darry will go in okay?" I ask the guys. They all nod and then we are led to a room at the end of the hall.

Darry Pov  
When we walk in the room I see her. It's dark but I can still see. She has a tube that their feeding her with down her throat and has an IV and oxygen. The oxygen is going in through tubes up her nose. She must not be breathing alone yet. Her chest goes up and down. I walk over and stand next to Soda who is holding Brooke's hand. "Oh baby sister, please be okay." Soda says through tears. I see Brooke's eyes open momentarily but then they close. I'm thankful she didn't twitch. It looked like she had awaken then decided to go back to sleep. It looked peaceful not scary. "You have to be okay. We need you." I say. We stand there a few more minutes praying and looking at her then we leave.

Dally Pov  
This kid. A kid I used to think I could never love. That all changed when she turned 4. She was always trying to be my friend. She would ask me to read a book to her and to play games with her. How could I say no to such an adorable little girl. I would read to her for hours. She would fall asleep with her head on my chest. She was adorable. I miss her being so small. We have drifted apart as she grew older but I know that deep down she still loves me. I think it's because Darry told her to stay away from me. He doesn't want her to get put in jail. She's be put in a girl's home after that. I understand. I don't mind. All I want is for her to be safe.

Two Bit  
Brooke. Where do I even begin. The girl is beautiful. Her brown hair and blue eyes. Her eyes. They drew me in the second I met her. They weren't icy like Dally's, they were sky blue and sparkly. I loved her since the day Mr. and Mrs. Curtis brought her home from the hospital. I can't help but feel anger towards Ponyboy. He was selfish and pulled the trigger. Now look where we're at. I stand up to walk into Brooke's room. The walk there is long and my heart beats faster with every single step I take. When I open the door she is laying in this dark room with drab grey walls and grey curtains. Everything is grey actually. She looks peaceful laying there until her eyes flutter open and twitch. She doesn't twitch all the time, just sometimes. It kinda scares me. I know the doctors said it was normal but it still makes me scared. It makes me feel like she is going brain dead. I say that because she opens her eyes but can't hear. I grab her hand and begin to pray. When I finish I kiss her on the cheek and leave the room. I can't stand any more sadness for the day.

1 WEEK LATER

Soda Pov  
The doctors told me I should leave. They told me she wasn't making any progress and won't magically wake up anytime soon. I feel my heart sink a little, but it makes me feel a little bit better knowing she is still alive and breathing. Well she is technically alive. She just hasn't truly come back to us. I pick up my overnight bag that Darry had brought me a few days ago and kiss Brooke on the cheek. I exit the room quietly and walk to my car. I get in quickly and drive home. I haven't seen Pony since the day it all happened. We need to have a serious talk. I barge through the front door to find Darry reading the newspaper and to see Pony with his head in the corner. "Really Darry?" I say trying to stifle a laugh. "What?" He asks. "That's the oldest punishment in the book." I reply. "Yes but it helps me keep watch on him." "Pony we need to have a serious conversation." I say my voice sounding a little harsh. He turns to face me and he says,"Darry already yelled at me." "Yeah well you deserve a whole lot more than that. Brooke isn't waking up. She's basically dying. Withering away in that hospital while you're here. Safe and sound. What's wrong with that?" I ask him yelling and sounding very angry. He cowers down a bit and says,"I'm sorry." "Well sorry isn't bringing her back to life is it?" He shakes his head and I stomp up the stairs slamming my room door and locking it. Pony isn't coming in here tonight. He can sleep on the couch, better yet the floor."


	4. Chapter 4: Being the bigger person

Darry Pov  
I want to help Pony. I'm not mad anymore. People try to do these things everyday. I'm only disappointed that he didn't ask for help, though not many kids do. I wander around the house until I find him sitting on the couch but before I speak with him I go find Soda. "Soda?" I say kinda quietly knocking on the door. "Come in Darry." He says. I walk in and say,"You can't be mad at him anymore." "Why?" He asks. "Because Brooke may be seriously hurt but Pony has emotional and mental problems right now. He needs us. We need to know why he put that gun to his head. We could have lost him. And we can't save Brooke. We can save Pony though." Soda stares at me for a while and finally answers me. "You're right I guess let's go talk to him."

Pony Pov  
Soda and Darry walk towards me. I feel the chills coming on and I'm nervous. Are they gonna yell some more? "Hey Pony." Soda says with that gentle smile painted across his face. The one I'm used to. "Hey." I say back still scared out of my mind. "We need to talk." Darry says breaking the silence. "You aren't gonna yell are you?" I ask them. They both shake their heads no so then I relax a bit. "We want to help you. Could you maybe just tell us how you feel? Why you decided you wanted to die?" Darry asks me. I know he is trying to help but the questions flying out of his mouth are just making me have an anxiety attack. I try to catch my breathing and finally begin to speak,"It started when mom and dad died. I missed them so much. I kept picturing me with them in Heaven happy again. I usually was able to push back the memories but lately I couldn't. It wasn't anyones fault I wanted to die. I just really miss them. I feel lonely in this house. Full of memories of them I can't forget." I finish. That's most of my emotions. The words poured out of my mouth while the tears fall down my cheek. Soda and Darry hug me. "Well kid we don't want to lose you. Talk to us! Death is a permanent solution to a temporary problem." Soda says as Darry nods his head. I feel good now. I'm glad they aren't mad. "You know I never meant to hurt her." I say. They nod and say,"We know we were just so stressed out with what was happening at the hospital. We kinda failed as good brothers. We are so sorry we didn't talk to you about this whole thing. You know we care about you." Darry says. I smile and say,"It's okay now I want to go see Brooke."

Johnny Pov  
The guys all talked to Pony about the whole incident. I guess we were all so stressed with Brooke dying we never tried to talk to Pony. I know now he never meant to hurt her. Why would he? We all love her so much. I walk to the hospital with my hands wrapped around my blade. I enter the building and go to her room. I see Soda and Darry in there with someone I didn't expect to see so soon. Pony. "Hey Pony. How you doing" "I'm fine just worried bout Brooke." I nod and walk over to stand next to the bed. She looks even paler than she did yesterday. He heart race is slower. Slowly I think she is slipping away.


	5. Chapter 5: Miracles can happen

Soda Pov  
It has been exactly 1 month now. 1 full month without Brooke. Pony is almost done with his therapy. He said he wanted help so we got it for him. He left about 1 week ago. Since then Brooke has still made no progress. Well she's made progress, just not good progress. Her heart is slowly stopping because she can't breathe very well because of her asthma and they can't increase her oxygen. That would kill her. When I get sad I think of something Brooke told me. She told me it when mom and dad died when she saw me crying. It was a song name and she sang it to me. It's called "You're tied together with a smile." The words were beautiful. "Hold on baby you're losing it, the water's high and you're jumping into it and letting go but no one knows. You cry but you don't tell anyone. You're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone." That's how I feel right now. I hope she wakes up soon. I need her back in my life. She is my inspiration, She is always so happy even though there was no reason to be. That's a good way to be.

Darry Pov  
Pony's therapy is finally over. We picked him up last night. We were all happy to see our family back to normal again. Except for Brooke. We got a call from the hospital today. They said her breathing stabilized. We didn't go visit. She wasn't going to get better by us staring at her and being in the way of her nurses.

Pony Pov  
I'm back home. Being back in Tulsa feels good. Though it was good being away from Socs and Greaser rivalry I missed my family and I'm excited to see if Brooke is any better. "How is she?" I ask when I wake up this morning. "Well her breathing stabilized." Steve informs me. I nod. I am happy for that one little thing improving. That is progress. I walk with Johnny to the hospital and we enter the room. She looks a lot less pale today. Her heart monitor seems to speed up as me and Johnny sit and talk waiting for Brooke to wake up if she ever does. I see Johnny grab her hand. I watch to see if her fingers curl around his and at first there was no movement then.."Pony did you see that?" Johnny asks as Brooke's fingers twirl around his. "Yeah I think she's waking up." I whisper back. Her eyes flutter open and she blinks twice before looking around the room. She sees us and smiles.


	6. UPDATE PLEASE READ

Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in awhile. I am so sorry. I haven't exactly been doing great these past few days. On October 7th a friend of mine passed away. He had heart disease and he has been battling it all his life. He has had tons of surgeries for it and he had a pacemaker. He was only 13. He was in a coma for weeks until he lost his battle. My heart breaks everytime I hear his name and I just haven't been myself lately. I have been trying to cope with his loss and I just can't seem to quite yet. He was the sweetest kid you could ever meet. I remember when he first met me. He was so sweet and I will never forget him. He also never complained about being sick. He said he didn't mind it. He said God wouldn't give him something he couldn't handle. James was my inspiration. He was always happy even when hope wasn't high. I will miss him dearly and he is loved and always will be. I can't help but wish that I had gotten to say goodbye. I miss him and I hope his family heals. Please pray for them and keep them in your mind. Please forgive me if I don't update soon. It's kinda the last of my worries right now. Thank you for understanding. I love you all.

I love you James. Save me a seat up there in Heaven and rest easy baby. 3


	7. Chapter 6 Back to normal

Brooke Pov  
I release my best friend Johnny's hand and smile at the boys in front of me. "Brooke it's a miracle." They both say in unison. "It was that bad?" I ask not thinking it was. "Yeah they didn't think you would ever wake up." Johnny says. I process this. "Oh wow." I say in shock. "But it was below my heart. Not even in it." I say. "Yeah but it shifted near it. Closer than safe. They removed it but then you wouldn't wake up." Pony says. "Wow." I say. I'm still trying to wake up and with the information I just received it's hard to take in. I almost died. I push the thought away. I am here and alive now. I'm fine. "Are you okay?" Johnny asks me. "Yeah I'm fine." I say giving a smile. He smiles back and then looks at the clock hanging on the wall. "I have to get going. My parents are gonna kill me if I come home late again." He walks quickly out of the room. A nurse walks in the room and says,"You get to leave tonight." While unhooking my machines."Really? But I just woke up." I say. "Yeah but you're really stable so you get to leave. I already called your guardian Darrel Curtis." "Oh okay." I say. The nurse leaves and I look at Pony. "I'm sorry." He says. "Why?" I ask him generally confused as to why he is apoligizing. "Because I did this all to you. It's my fault." "No it isn't Pony. I don't mind. I'm alive aren't I?" I say while smiling. I don't want him to worry anymore. I'm fine. "But..." He says. I cut him off. "If you honestly think this is all your fault you got your karma by just waiting for me to wake up. Okay better now?" I ask him and he nods a bit still unsure. The door barges open and there is Darry. "Hey you get to leave kiddo! It's so good to see you again!" I grin and he comes over and hugs me. He hands me a bag of clothes and I slowly make my way to the bathroom. I quickly get changed into my t shirt and jean shorts and look into the mirror. My long brown hair still looks beautiful but my face looks gross and tired. I go through the bag until I find a brush and my makeup. I brush my hair and my natural bouncy curls fluff and fall perfectly. I apply my makeup and walk out of the bathroom, leaving what has been my home for the past month. It feels so good to be awake and alive. I walk slowly because of the pain but I know that it will soon stop. I am back to my normal life.

Steve Pov  
Soda was flirting with a couple girls when Brooke walks in. "Hey guys." She says with an adorable smile on her face. The girls all look over at her. Probably insecure at this time. None of them were even close to being as beautiful as Brooke. "Hey no one wants you here." One girl says. The others glare at her knowing that after looking at Brooke for a while and listening to Soda talk her and Soda are related. "That's his sister." Evie says. I smirk. That's my girl. Always making those kinds of comments with hate in her voice. Soda even cracks a smile. The girls surround Brooke bombarding her with questions. "We heard all about what happened how are you feeling?" A redhead asks. Prolly a soc. "I'm fine." Brooke replies shy. She isn't really a people person. I guess that's why her and Johnny are best friends. I watch her movements she is a little wobbly. I guess still not fully used to walking yet. Pony holds on to her so doesn't fall over. Brooke walks over to the counter and hugs Soda then me. "I missed you all so much." "Trust me kid we missed you more." I say grinning. I'm happy she's okay. I've missed my yelling buddy. We always yell at each other as a joke because we both talk loud. It's cute. She smiles at everything. "I never noticed how green the grass is before." She says. I smile. She is gonna be a different person now. I can already tell.


End file.
